A Very Not Supernatural Christmas
by Morningstar-Winchester
Summary: Don't judge. This is what I felt like doing. Something normal and happy with the Winchesters X3


Someone was pounding on the front door. Yeah. Pounding. As loud and as hard as possible. And, everyone in the house had a pretty great idea of who it was.

Mary rushed from the kitchen quickly, pulling her oven mitts off and opening the door. Sure enough..

"Grandma!" Ben launched himself forward from in between Lisa and Dean, latching himself onto Mary.

Lisa giggled. "Sorry we're a bit late."

"No worries," Mary assured, kneeling down to give Ben a hug. "Gave me time to bake another pie."

"Pie." Dean perked up instantly at that one little word, and from somewhere behind him, there was that familiar little sarcastic laugh. Dean grinned to himself and turned. "Sammy,"

"It's Sam." Sam told him, but he had a warm smile on his face as he stopped just beside his brother. Dean frowned, because he had to tilt his head back to look up at him. Stupid freakin' skyscraper.

"You'll always be Sammy."

"I know." Sam sighed, but he sounded more amused than anything. He paused, then took a deep breath.

"Could've helped me carry stuff in!"

Sam's expression dropped and Dean simply grinned, lighting up almost as bright as all the Christmas lights around the house.

"Sammy's in the doghouse."

"Shut it."

"You've always reminded me of a golden retriever."

"I said shut it." Sam gave him a look before turning to Jessica. "Sorry, honey."

"You should be." Jessica rolled her eyes at him. That's when the little girl that had been attached to her suddenly broke free and ran toward Dean.

"Uncle Deeeeee'!"

"Abby," Dean grunted as the child slammed into him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled. "Hey, sweetie. How've you been?"

"Good! Daddy taught me how to make snowflakes out of paper!" Abigail giggled, pulling back. She had Sam's dark brown hair, but it was curly like her mothers. Her emerald green eyes sparkled, the Christmas lights reflecting off of them, making them shine.

"Did he now?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah!" Abigail suddenly lowered her voice. "And Mommy made cookies."

"Oh?" Dean looked over at Jessica, but he couldn't see any cookies. "...Where are they?"

Abigail stared at him with those big eyes for a long moment before screeching as loud as possible; "INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY!"

She then ran into the house.

Dean opened his mouth, watching her go, then looked over at Sam, who looked just as freaked out. "Your kid."

"Shut up." Sam smirked. "Jerk."

"Make me," Dean replied, eyes sparkling challengingly. "Bitch."

"Both of you, stop it, it's Christmas," Jessica headed inside to put the presents under the tree, and Lisa, snickering, followed.

"Well," Dean sighed, then headed over to Mary and pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mom,"

Sam joined in the hug as well, nearly crushing the both of them. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, boys," Mary said warmly, hugging them before pulling away. "Your Dad's in the attic getting the Christmas decorations for the tree. He'd appreciate the help." She smirked. "The boxes are heavy."

"I'll go. I'm the strongest." Dean boasted, cracking his knuckles.

"Are not." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are too."

"You're so childish."

"Well you're… Dumb."

"Way to prove my point," Sam patted him on the shoulder, and Dean scowled. Mary giggled at the two.

"Okay, well, I need some help in the kitchen, too. I have another pie baking-"

That was all she needed to say. Dean was already in the kitchen.

"He's so predictable." Sam sighed, smirking, and Mary snickered before heading after her eldest. Sam simply headed to the attic to help John.

* * *

About an hour later, they were in the living room. Jessica was curled up against Sam watching Abigail and Ben decorate the tree, with Lisa helping of course. Dean was stretched out, poking Sam with his foot.

Until Sam had decided enough was enough. And unfortunately for Dean, he'd taken his shoes off, which made it easier for Sam to bend his brother's toe back at an angle that it was definitely not supposed to be bent at.

Dean jerked away with a yelp, glaring, and Sam smirked at him.

"I'm satisfied."

"Whatever, Laurens." Dean grumbled. He grinned as Sam's face darkened in confusion, obviously not getting the reference. He liked that, actually. Liked knowing more about something than Sam did.

"Dad, look!"

Two voices merged together. Abigail and Ben stood right beside the tree, grinning. And Sam and Dean turned their heads to look at them and the tree at the exact same time.

"Well that is just amazing," Dean claimed at the same time Sam said, "Wow, guys, looks good,"

The kids beamed and Lisa giggled. "So who's putting the angel on top?" She questioned. Both kids yelled at once.

"Me!"

"I wanna!"

"Hey, you both can," Jessica thought it best to intervene before a fight could break out, easing herself up off the couch and heading over to them. "Here, look…"

Sam found himself zoning out as he watched the fire. Dean's gaze focused on the pictures hanging on the fireplace.

Sam and Jessica's wedding. Dean and Lisa's wedding. Dean's graduation. Sam's graduation. John, Mary, Dean, and Sam together. The kids.

Dean smiled. He hadn't realized Sam had moved closer to him until his brother spoke up from beside him. "Good ol' days, eh?"

"Damn right." Dean grinned at him. Sam smiled warmly, then his hazel gaze flickered past his brother and rested on the piano on the far side of the room. Dean followed his gaze, and smirked. "Once more for the crowd?"

"Give the people what they want." Sam dropped a Santa hat on his head and headed over to the piano. Dean laughed and shook the hat off before following. Sam sat down on the piano bench and Dean slid in beside him, cracking his knuckles.

"I wonder," Dean smirked. "I wonder.."

"No Zeppelin." Sam said firmly, already knowing what his brother was thinking. "It's Christmas."

"I'm sorry." Dean glanced at him. "Let's sing that song from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Christmas, Christmas time is near-"

"We are not singing that." Sam laughed, nudging Dean's shoulder with his own. "Jingle Bells?"

"Fine." Dean chuckled.

"Good." Sam began to play at once, and Dean hummed for a moment before joining in. The two were completely in sync.

 _"Dashing through the snow,_  
 _In a one-horse open sleigh.."_

"Oh my God," Jessica put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles, and Lisa simply took out her phone and started recording. Abigail clapped, and Ben smirked.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Lisa's phone, and Sam laughed as they continue.

 _"Over the fields we go, laughing all the way,_  
 _Bells on bob-tail ring, they make our spirits bright,_  
 _What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!"_

Mary shook her head at the boys as she leaned against the doorway, an affectionate smile on her face. John was beside her, one arm wrapped around her, watching the two with a grin.

Sam and Dean looked up, and grinned, dimples and all, and for just a split second it was like they were just children again.

 _"Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
 _Jingle all the way,_  
 _Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!"_

Abigail looked around for a moment before coming forward, picking up an elf hat. Ben grabbed another one and went over, putting it on Dean's head, while Abigail put one on Sam's head, both smirking.

"We look like idiots." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Yep." Sam whispered, and the two continued to sing, grinning.

 _"Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
 _Jingle all the way,_  
 _Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"_

They both paused, and exchanged a look when Abigail and Ben started clapping. Jessica simply giggled, while Lisa smirked to herself. Mary just grinned at her sons, leaning back against John.

Dean grinned at all of them, chuckling. Sam just looked amused, looking around. That's when Dean suddenly turned to him.

"I still think we should've done Ramble On."

That just sent more laughter through the room, and Sam just smirked at his older brother, who grinned right back.


End file.
